


[Podfic] Wrestling Angels

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Crack, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, Hair-pulling, OLHTS made me do it, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Vaginal Sex, Wrestling, food as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: Crowley has always rather liked the idea of wrestling with his very competent, very powerful angel. Aziraphale has an oral fixation the size of a city. They come to a sort of compromise with mud-wrestling but with food and Aziraphale very much enjoys everything that he gets a taste of.---Music:Silly Introby Alexander Nakarada (CC-BY 4.0)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695055
Kudos: 9
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Wrestling Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eturnis cursed works (Eturni)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eturni/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wrestling Angels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442359) by [Eturnis cursed works (Eturni)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eturni/pseuds/Eturnis%20cursed%20works). 



[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Perfectly-Horrid-Velocipedes-2-Wrestling-Angels-ed92am)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-3-26/67737557-44100-2-6673685e8ea3d.m4a)


End file.
